headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead, Volume 8: Made to Suffer
"Made to Suffer" is a trade paperback collection that reprints issues #43-48 of the survival horror comic book series The Walking Dead, published by Image Comics. All stories were written by Robert Kirkman with artwork by Charlie Adlard and lettering by Rus Wooton. This volume was released to retailers in June, 2008. This volume carries a cover price of $14.99 per copy (US). Issues * ' The Walking Dead #43' * ' The Walking Dead #44' * ' The Walking Dead #45' * ' The Walking Dead #46' * ' The Walking Dead #47' * ' The Walking Dead #48' Appearances Featured characters * Rick Grimes * Andrea * Carl Grimes * Lori Grimes * Maggie Greene * Michonne * Tyreese Supporting characters * Alice Warren * Axel * Bob Stookey * Dale * Hershel Greene * Patricia * Sophia Antagonists * The Governor, Brian Blake * Arlo Simmons * Bart * Bruce Allan Cooper * Charlie Banes * Daniel * Don Horgan * Gabriel Harris * Gloria Pyne * Gus Strunk * Hap Abernathy * Jameson * Jared * Lilly Caul * Matthew Hennesey * Raymond Hilliard * Rudy Warburton * Smitty Wilkins * Teddy Grainger * Tom Blanchford Minor characters * Ben * Billy * Billy Greene * Caesar Martinez * James Lee Steagal * Judith Grimes * Penny Blake * Raymond Hilliard * Sam * Stevens * Wes Organizations * None Races * Humans * Zombies Locations * Georgia :* The Prison :* Woodbury Items * Grenades * Katana * Revolver :* Colt pistol :* Colt Python * Rifle :* Sniper rifle Vehicles * Automobiles * Dale's RV * Tank * Trucks Miscellaneous * Decapitation * Eye injuries * Gunshot victims * Head injury * Hospital * Prison * Severed limbs * Shot in the head Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. * Walking Dead: Made to Suffer (TPB) redirects to this page. * UPC barcode number 9781582408835. * This volume shipped to retailers on June 27th, 2008. * Stories from this volume were also reprinted in the ''Walking Dead Compendium'', Volume 1 trade paperback, the ''Walking Dead'', Book Four hardcover collection, and the ''Walking Dead Omnibus'', Volume 2 hardcover collection. * "Made to Suffer" is also the title to the eighth episode from season three of ''The Walking Dead'' TV series on AMC. * Arlo Simmons was introduced in ''The Walking Dead'' #43. * Lilly Caul was introduced in ''The Walking Dead'' #43. * Tom Blanchford was introduced in ''The Walking Dead'' #43. * The Governor decapitates Tyreese in ''The Walking Dead'' #46. * Axel is killed in ''The Walking Dead'' #47. * Gabriel Harris is killed in ''The Walking Dead'' #47. * Jared is killed in ''The Walking Dead'' #47. * Hilliard is killed in [[Walking Dead 47|''The Walking Dead'' #47]. * Lori Grimes is killed in ''The Walking Dead'' #48. * Billy Greene is killed in ''The Walking Dead'' #48. * Hershel Greene is killed in ''The Walking Dead'' #48. * Judith Grimes is killed in ''The Walking Dead'' #48. * Alice Warren is killed in ''The Walking Dead'' #48. * Patricia is killed in ''The Walking Dead'' #48. * The Governor is killed in ''The Walking Dead'' #48. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * ----